


A Night To Remember

by mjisonfire



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Naked massage, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked massage and coming out</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

Sid has always hated waking up in the morning because that means he has to leave the comfort of his bed and deal with reality which he was not ready for especially without a cup of coffee. As Sidney’s brain started functioning and accepting everything around him he could feel someone’s arms around him as if that person trying to protect him from the world which is making him sweat even though he was naked. He could feel himself drifting back to sleep, but then he remembered that today was Game 6 and he needs to wake up and get ready.

Turning his head, Sidney saw Geno sleeping looking like an angel or a child without a care in the world, his hair was messy that made Sid wants to run his hand in it. Sid snuggled up against Geno, chest to chest that he could feel their whole body pressed against each other. Sid’s heartbeat was slowly catching up with Geno’s making Sid feel warm inside and he can feel himself drifting back to sleep, however looking at the wall he saw that it was time for them to get up, get ready and leave to the stadium soon.

Sid knew Geno is very grumpy in the morning but he had to wake him up no matter what. Sid looked at Geno and smiled as he started kissing his forehead, then he went to his eyes, nose and then his lips which were the softest thing that you could ever think of, Sidney could not think of a better way to wake up his boyfriend than to kissing Geno. He then kissed his cheek lightly and closed his eyes to inhale and exhale Geno’s smell. Sid started tracing his fingers around Geno’s muscle and shook him to wake up.

Geno then opened his eyes slowly and smiled which lead to Sid thinking about how gorgeous his smile is as he stares back at him. Geno pressed his chest against Sid's as both of their heartbeat started to pace together at the same beat.

“Five more minutes” Geno mumbled as he closed his eyes again and tried to sleep again, but Sid did not like the idea at all so he kissed him again and played with his fingers.

“Siddddddd” Geno whined, which made Sid laugh and then he said,

“Wake up,” Sid said as he smiled because he could see how Geno is struggling to fall back to sleep as Sid run circles on Geno’s palm. Geno knew that after this he will not be able to fall back asleep anytime soon, so he decided to grab Sid’s hand and intertwine their fingers together and said,

“Good morning love” which made Sid smile. Sid did not think he will ever get used to hearing Geno calling him love, even though they have been together for a few years now, however, it still gives him butterflies whenever he wakes up next to Geno and hearing him calling him love first thing in the morning.

“Morning” he mumbles back. Geno could see how tense Sid’s body is and he knew it is not because of him, but it was from the pressure of the game because if they lost they will have to go to Game 7 and if they won they will WIN AND GET THE CUP.

“Nervous?” Geno asked as he looked Sid in the eyes. Sid snickered and nodded, he knew even if he lied to Geno he will be able to read his body language and know that he is lying.

“Massage?” Geno asked Sid and Sid could not hold himself as he said yes quickly. Sidney loves whenever Geno gives him a massage he is so good with it and his hands are magic, just thinking about it Sid can feel himself getting hard. Geno smirked and said,

“Sleep on stomach” and then stood up from the bed to get some oil from his bag that he will be using while massaging Sid. Sidney obeyed Geno and lay on his stomach as he waited for him. As Geno found the scented oil he went back to Sid and he paused to enjoy the view of Sid’s ass. Every time Geno thought he would get used to it, it turns out he is wrong when he see it again.

As Geno walked back to the bed he checked the time and he saw that he has at least an hour and a half until they are supposed to leave their hotel room. Geno smirked as he thought 30 minutes he will massage Sid and then maybe have a little bit of fun, which made him smile more and at the same time getting excited as he thought about it.

As he sat on the bed Geno first kissed Sid's ass, which made Sid want him instead of a massage, but he knew Geno will not obey him and ignore him because Geno takes his massage duty so seriously.

Geno sat on Sid’s back but he did not put all his weight on him, Geno opened the bottle and then applied the oil on his hand and started the massage at the back of Sid’s neck using his fingertips to rub the back and side of the neck and then down to where the neck and shoulder meet. Sid’s could not hold his moan back from how good it felt.

Geno then spent more time massaging the top of the shoulder by using his thumb to work into tight muscles and then move down to the shoulder blades and back. Geno kept repeating doing this over and over again because Sid was so tense and he wanted him relax and hearing Sid moan again made Geno’s friend to wake up and he knew Sid could feel it since he was also naked and on top of him, but he ignored his body and continued massaging Sid.

Geno opened the bottle again and applied more oil on his hand and used his thumb and fingertip to massage the length of the back, but went easily since he did not want to hurt Sid’s back before the match. Geno then started moving to work on the low back and started massaging his ass too and took his time in that area. As for Sidney, he could feel himself enjoying himself and he was so turned on he wanted Geno to take him right here and now. On the other hand, Geno body wanted exactly what Sid wanted but none of them said anything as they did not want to break the mood.

Sidney felt he was high and relaxed at the same time that he could feel himself drifting back to sleep but then what Geno said next woke him up. “Is it okay if I go down?” Geno asked and Sid could not hold himself as he blushed and mumbled a, “yes” Even though they have done this for so many times, Sid will never get used to it especially when Geno asks him.

Geno applied more oil on his and moved down to work on the buttock area. He could see Sid’s mulches get tight whenever his finger would brush on it but he ignored how his area would open a little bit as it asks for attention from Geno. Sid could not hold himself as he moaned from how close his lover was and how he could just take him right now, but Geno did not. When Geno finished the massage, he was about to tell Sid that it was over, but then there was a knock on their door 

“I don’t know and don’t care what you are doing inside but get out, it is time for breakfast AND THE ROOM NEXT TO YOU IS NOT SOUNDPROOFED,” Flower said and Sid knew he was laughing and smirking as he said that, but still Sid could feel himself dying from embarrassment. Geno erection died the moment he heard Flower’s voice so he stood and moved from Sid's back, he sighed and walked to his suitcase and got a sweatpants and shirt and threw one at Sid to wear it.

“They always do this to us,” Sid said as he caught what Geno threw at him, nevertheless he was not ready to catch his underwear and it ends up hitting his face.

“it is okay, we continue later, yes?” Geno asked. 

“COME ON GUYS ENOUGH SEX” Beau screamed and both the boys could hear Rusty telling Beau and Flower to leave them the fuck alone which made them both smile. Sid wore his cloth and went to where Geno was standing and kissed him and said,

“Of course and hopefully, it will be a winning the Stanley cup sex” 

 

~

The game was nerve wrecking for both Sid and Geno, even though they were playing good, they were still not feeling okay because who knows in any second the sharks might score. In the first period, Brian scored and then the whole team were all excited and started playing better. However in the second period when the sharks scored the team was nervous but wanted to score and then after a minute of the sharks scoring Sidney scored with an assist from Connor and Geno could not hold himself from how excited and happy he was for Sid to score, by screaming "FUCK YES"! Then again in the third period, Patric scored with an assist from Sid and the team were all happy because they were not just in the lead but it will be harder for the sharks to catch up with them.

Both Sid and Geno could feel themselves panicking as they waited for the period to be over so they could win and then the clock was ticking and finally the game was over and everyone screamed went to the rink and jumped on each other and were happy that they finally won again!

Sid turned to Geno and hugged him as Geno hugged him back and he could not hold himself back by kissing his cheek. He was happy about the fact they have won again another Stanley cup together. Geno wanted to kiss Sid and Sid too, but they knew if they did it means they will come out of the closet to the whole world. They both know came out their team and family and they always tell them how much they support and love them, so Sid smiled and Geno smiled back as he said,

“Yes or no?” Sid smiled and said,

“Yes,” Geno smiled back and leaned into Sid as he closed his eyes and kissed him.

Both of them knew that kissing each other would cause a big deal and it did as they could feel the flashes of the camera and people screaming their name. The most important thing about all of this was the fact they both love each other and they are happy that they can finally be themselves and they did not care about anyone else. They did not care about the media or the hate comment they will get their love was enough. 

“I love you” 

“I love you more”


End file.
